


Spin The Bottle

by MyHeroZero



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Gentle Kissing, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Public Masturbation, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spin the Bottle, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero
Summary: The dwellers of The Mushroom Kingdom are gathered together for a festive games of "Spin The Bottle"... and it's Bowser's turn to spin it.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Spin The Bottle

...the whole Mushroom Kingdom gang was awaiting anxiously for the bottle to be spun next by Bowser, most of the guys looked nervous, the ladies were giggling, and Bowser was applying breath spray.

"Okay, Bowser, go ahead,"

"...Peach... Peach... let it be Peach..."

Bowser spun the bottle...

  
  


...everyone watched with anticipation...

...and when it stopped...

... everyone _**GASPED.**_

... the bottle was pointing straight at...

  
  


... _ **MARIO.**_

Bowser roared, **_"WHAT?"_**

Mario shouted, **_"MAMA MIA?!!"_**

Everyone began laughing!

"Come ON, Bowser, it's the rules! You gotta either do this or fork over most of your gold coins!"

Bowser was looking for a way out of it, but couldn't think of one. "...but... but... BUT...!!!..."

Mario looked as though he was planning an escape.

_"COME **ON,** GUYS! **GET ON WITH IT!** "_ everyone else was jeering, laughing while some looked pale. Was this really happening?

Bowser nervously went over to Mario, looking highly uncomfortable. Mario looked alarmed as the huge king loomed over him.

Bowser swallowed and muttered, "... let's get this OVER with..." while everyone else laughed.

Mario tensed up as Bowser reached down and picked Mario up, holding the plumber face to face with himself, and then...

  
  


...began to very nervously begin kissing Mario.

Everyone gasped and stared. "He's really doing it!!!" Toadette shrieked from somewhere.

Ignoring the reactions of everyone else around them, Bowser was bravely attempting to hold a single kiss for just long enough to stave off any complaints that it supposedly wasn't long enough...

... but then, as Mario resisted... then relented... and then began returning the kiss... Bowser began to realize that... it actually wasn't so bad.

Out of sheer curiosity, he began attempting to explore what Mario's lips felt like with his own. Mario's were smaller, of course, but very soft... even softer than Peach's as a matter of fact.

At the same time, Mario's own lips were beginning to heavily explore the succulent softness of Bowser's own big lips. The koopa king's felt sweet and comforting, which was surprising considering their owner was so forward aggressive. Closing his eyes, Mario sighed softly into them. He too was now just as oblivious to everyone else around them...

... time seemed to switch into a wonderful show motion.

The funny thing was that they both realized how much they were enjoying this. After a while, they finally both stopped pretending that they didn't like it and began to put their arms around each other as their kiss deepened.

Bowser _**MMMed**_ into Mario's mouth, and soon, Mario was giving gentle little kisses all over the king's face as the huge koopa nuzzled the plumber affectionately. Eventually, Mario reached up to unfasten Bowser's spiked collar so that he could kiss the mighty neck easier, and as it dropped to the floor, he buried himself beneath the king's muzzle gently kissing as Bowser softly whispered to him, _"... it's alright, Mario... I won't hurt you..."_

Meanwhile the two of them both realized that they were wildly sexually stimulated, both of their crotches tingling wildly as their fully erect cocks were rubbing against each other, which drove them both even more wild as they were in full makeout mode...

As their tounges explored each others' mouths for the first time, the two of them grew more weakened and relaxed... eventually Bowser took full hold of Mario around the waist and laid down on his side, clutching Mario to him like a favorite toy at bedtime, as the two continued...

_**...MMMMMMMMmmmmmmm..... ** _

Somehow... some way... the two had fallen passionately in love.

Continuing their lovemaking, each slid one of their hands down between their bodies to gently take hold of each others' dongs... oh FUCK it felt so good... so wonderful... as the two gently tweaked each others' dicks, beating each other off to sweet sticky male sugar spiderwebbing their dicks and sacs together along with their hot gentle fingers hanging like a lace web.

And all the while, their smiling kisses continued, as they both gasped and moaned into each others' mouths...

The affectionate they now shared was undeniable... a feeling of realization that all this time they had been both aching to be lovers and never even knew it...

" **Ahem**. Are you two _ **QUITE**_ finished??"

Bowser and Mario were startled back to reality, lifting their heads.

Everyone was silently staring at them.

Bowser quickly got Mario's clothes closed back up, then did something no one ever expected - he immediately got up, still hugging Mario close to him, then carried the plumber with him back to his sitting spot along the other players. And there the koopa king sat, keeping Mario held close - somewhat protective, somewhat out of apersonal feeling of needing security, but also to hide all the cream between their bodies - as the others continued to stare.

"What are you doing?" Birdo asked.

"He's mine," Bowser responded in a voice of authority. "He belongs to me. Anyone wants me to continue playing and the bottle has them kiss me, go for it. But no one gets Mario. He's mine."

The others were startled by this sudden turn of events, but no one dared to argue. The game continued - the bottle never spun towards Bowser again, nor did he have any desire to spin it again himself - and Bowser sat with his prize a silent observant.

After the game was over and some of the guests began to leave, Bowser - still embracing Mario close to him as the plumber sighed in continuous pleasure - stood up, carried his precious treasure upstairs, and went to bed.

But that's another story.


End file.
